Dangerous
by Happynomnom
Summary: The original Galahad never loved. So why was it that, despite sharing so many qualities with him, Harry couldn't stop thinking about her? Her poise, her elegance… She occupied his every thought. And that smile. That dangerous, dangerous, smile. And when she turns out to be the enemy, will Harry choose to follow Galahad's heart… or his own? OCxHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OC.

* * *

Sipping a tall flute of champagne, Harry surveyed the party.

"Merlin, are you getting all of this?" he asked through his mic.

"Recording all of it," Merlin confirmed, back at UK HQ. "Okay, Galahad. Remember. Find the target. The only thing we know right now is that she's female. Look for anything suspicious or sketchy. Otherwise, standard protocol. Make sure you move around, get a good view of all the people here, and then, if you can't find anything, report back to HQ and we'll analyze the footage from here. She's dangerous, so keep an eye out. Last week she organized a solo attack on government officials that lasted about two minutes and thirteen seconds- eight dead, three in serious condition. Nobody seems to have the capability to catch her. Disarmed fourteen armed men while weaponless. Our hopes are on you."

"Understood. Going silent," Harry muttered, turning off his earpiece. He stepped into the crowd, placing his empty glass onto a passing tray. He walked to the bar in the corner of the room. "Just water, please." The barista looked at him strangely.

"We don't do plain water, sir."

"Er… water on the rocks with a lime?"

"One second," she said with a practiced smile. Harry made a face inwardly. People these days. "There you are, sir," she said moments later, handing him the glass. He dug out a five-note from his pocket and slipped it into the disappointingly empty Tips jar. She nodded at him gratefully, a real smile replacing her fake one.

Harry resumed his wandering, ensuring every corner and face in the room was being captured through his glasses.

"I didn't know they did Vodka like that here," a voice murmured into his ear. He turned around to find a twenty-something girl at his shoulder. She was wearing a tight black dress that ended at her thighs. Her dark hair was bound securely in a sleek ponytail.

"Asked for it specially," Harry replied cooly. She gave him a suspicious look.

"Is that so."

"Indeed."

"I see."

"Yes." Now that they were facing each other, Harry had a difficult time looking away. Her eyes were locked onto his. They simply stood silently for a few moments, drinking in the other, before she broke the spell and turned away.

"Well, I suppose I'll just go get one for myself then," she said with an air of finality. She began to walk away. Before he could stop himself, Harry felt his feet moving of their own accord, catching up to her just as she reached the counter.

"A vodka on the rocks with a slice of lime, please," he said to the barista right as the girl opened her mouth to speak. She glanced at him, a small smile playing on her face. The barista handed him the drink, which Harry passed to the girl standing beside him. "James Hart," he said, holding out a hand. She shook it firmly.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Hart," she replied quietly. "Hunter Ashton."

"Ms. Ashton." Silence. Her eyes were a rich, dark, brown- almost black.

"You can let go of my hand now, Mr. Hart," Hunter murmured, smiling dangerously. Startled, Harry realized their hands were still clasped together tightly.

"Of course." He cursed himself for sounding so idiotic. He suddenly remembered why he was here, and cleared his throat. "Well, then, I must get going. Excuse me, madame." He bowed slightly, and she tipped her head respectfully. Harry slipped his way through the crowd, exiting the stuffy room, which led to a stylish lobby. He took the elevator to the sixth floor. A few minutes later, he entered the room that had been reserved for him.

Harry adjusted his tie, glancing at his appearance in the mirror. Grimacing slightly, he rubbed the centre of his forehead, before remembering that he wasn't supposed to touch it. He walked over to his briefcase, which lay against the wall. Taking out a small container of concealer, he applied it gingerly to the area. It was still an angry red.

His mind replayed that fateful day. Killing person after person, innocent or not, completely unable to control himself. He shuddered slightly. Walking out of the church. Valentine, Gazelle, two armed soldiers. Smooth-talking Valentine. Getting shot.

Yet, thanks to some twist of fate… getting shot, yes, but with a tranquilizer dart. That's right, a tranquilizer dart. Honestly, Harry wasn't so surprised. After all, Valentine had never even shot someone before. It was a miracle in itself that Valentine had been able to operate the gun- in fact, Gazelle had probably turned off the safety for him and everything.

Sometimes, Harry wondered if Valentine had shot him with the dart on purpose.

He didn't remember much after that. Just waking up in the back of a foul smelling truck, blowing up the entire thing, taking out the two soldiers and then driving a hot-wired Porsche convertible back to UK HQ like the badass he was. But it had been completely deserted- though a plane was missing. He noticed a screen displaying live footage from Merlin's, Roxy's, and Eggsy's perspective. Then, he promptly observed as Eggsy went on to save the world. Burning with pride, he'd left HQ, along with a coded message for Merlin, saying he was alive and ready for action.

So here he was, on yet another mission. Merlin was the only agent who knew of his… aliveness. The two had decided to label Galahad as killed, waiting for the right moment to reappear in all his former glory.

So much blood on his hands. He shuddered again, before steeling himself. He was on a mission. He had to focus.

Harry took one last look at his reflection. He realized his thoughts were still on Hunter. Her poise, her elegance… something about her personality mixed in with her appearance threw him off. He shook his head. Hunter was just a random, albeit extremely attractive, girl.

So it was to his enormous surprise when, upon opening the door of his suite, he found, milliseconds later, a gun pressed to his temple. Shoving him roughly back into the room and locking the door, Hunter Ashton smiled at him, that same dangerous smile from before.

* * *

**Colin Firth/Harry Heart is a beautiful person. *gets teary eyed* I must try and recapture his badass-ness. What do you guys think? Thanks so much for reading. Is this story worth continuing, do you think? **

**-happynomnom**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the support, I really appreciate it. Hope you guys enjoy the update!

**Chapter Two-**

* * *

"Mr. Harry Hart," Hunter murmured. "What a pleasure to meet you… for real."

"The pleasure is all mine," he managed. Hunter pushed the barrel of the gun deeper into his skin, forcing him to move farther into the room. Harry's umbrella was propped up against the wall. He inched towards it. "May I ask-"

"I know all about you, Harry. Your favourite food, your job, and of course, all about Kingsman. One could go as far as to call me… a stalker, perhaps?"

"Oh no, not at all." Harry's mind was racing at a million miles a second. Obviously, this was his target. But how did she know about _Kingsman_? "Actually," he continued, an idea popping into his head, "I could say the same about myself. Your favourite colour, your past relationships, and of cour-"

"What?" she exclaimed, paling slightly. "What about my past relationships?"

"Oh," Harry responded, chuckling lightly. "Did I hit a nerve? I _do_ apologize." _Stall her, stall her, stall her, _he thought desperately. She made a face at him. "Cute," he remarked. She shoved the barrel deeper.

"Shut up, shut up," she muttered. "I have a gun you know, and I certainly am _not_ afraid to use it."

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious," he responded dryly. His umbrella was mere centimetres away.

"Oh, bloody shut up."

"Professional _and _cute." He froze up slightly when she fired a shot a hair's length away from the top of his head. Images of Valentine and the bodies of the people he'd killed flashed through his mind. He gritted his teeth.

"Hush, now, Mr. Hart. Otherwise something unfortunate might happen, involving a bullet and your pretty little head." She leaned closer to him, so close, in fact, that a loose strand of hair brushed against his ear. His left hand caught hold of the umbrella's handle. Impulsively, he turned his face to meet hers. His eyes ran over her lips, and before he could stop himself, pressed his mouth against hers. She jumped back, startled. Harry took the opportunity to unleash his umbrella rage just as she fired three shots, which bounced off the surface harmlessly.

Sensing that she would not win this fight, Hunter darted past him, dodging a bullet that Harry fired. She shot multiple times at the room's window, causing the glass to shatter. She leapt out of the open window. Harry dashed over, watching in astonishment as Hunter landed gracefully on the pavement below, six stories down. Before he could comprehend her speed, she gave him a little salute and clicked her heels together. Immediately, her stilettos turned into some sort of rocket boot prototype that Harry had never seen before. She took a running start before launching into the air and disappearing into the night.

Harry swore loudly. At least his glasses had captured everything. He needed to get out of the building- authorities were probably on the way already. Just as he grabbed his briefcase and umbrella, he noticed a little slip of paper by his feet. Picking it up, he reread it a few times.

_See you soon Harry,_

_Hunter XOXO_

* * *

**Damn, that chapter was really fun writing. Hope it was enjoyable for you guys. KINGSMAN IS SO AWESOME AND HARRY I CAN'T EVEN **I have like six framed photos of him because I am totally not obsessed at all. Ahem.

**So, what do you guys think? I have a question- would you prefer an easy-going cute badass Hunter like featured in the first half of the chapter, or like a really badass Harry-type Hunter as featured in the second bit? **

_Review, follow 'n fav if you liked it please! _

**-happynomnom**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for all the support. Very inspiring, you know. Motivation to write more. Enjoy the update!

**Chapter Three-**

* * *

"Impressive," Merlin remarked, staring at the final image displayed on the screen. "Well. We have a lot to work with here," he continued, not even missing a beat. He replayed the footage, pausing every now and then to take a note. Harry watched in tense silence. He was still brooding over how easily Hunter had snuck up on him. Was he getting too old for this? "Aha," Merlin muttered.

"What is it?" Harry asked, irritated.

"I couldn't find a single thing to go on at first. But those shoes she was wearing. Take a look at this," Merlin replied, zooming onto a small label on Hunter's rocket boot-stilettos. Harry leaned in closer, struggling to make out the text.

"63 Oxford Avenue?"

"Precisely. I'm doing a scan through our files to see if there's anything." They waited in silence. Harry absentmindedly rubbed the corner of Hunter's note, which was tucked carefully in his breast pocket. He simply didn't understand why he couldn't stop thinking about her. Sure, Harry had met many- and frankly, done many beautiful women before, but never had his thoughts been so preoccupied with one. He had to admit it. He was completely smitten. "You know, Galahad," Merlin began carefully. "It seems… a wee bit… peculiar that this Ashton girl has that address on her shoes. It's as if she's doing it on-"

"Purpose?" Harry cut in, finishing his old friend's sentence. "As if she's sending me a message? Yes." Harry glowered silently, still thinking.

"Hm," Merlin sighed finally. "Just be careful, yeah?" Harry nodded acknowledgingly. Right as he turned around to leave, Merlin called out. "Wait." Harry strode back, brow furrowing.

"What is it?"

"Is that what I think it is…" Merlin muttered. He zoomed in further, until the shot became slightly pixelated. "Oh no." Merlin indicated a tiny line of text on one strap of the shoe. Harry leaned forward again, squinting to make out what Merlin was pointing at.

"Valentine Technologies Enterprise," Harry finally read aloud. He turned his gaze towards Merlin. "Do you really think…?" Harry questioned, trailing off, his mind whirling with sudden possibilities.

"I'm not saying anything right now, Galahad. The Valentine Corporation is still running strong, even without Valentine himself. This might be a smaller branch or something. But like I said before. Be careful. Pack a couple extra grenades or something. Wouldn't want you dying again."

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. I didn't die." With that, Harry spun on his heel, heading out of the room. Merlin watched him leave, lips twitching slightly at the corners.

"Long live Galahad," he muttered to himself before getting back to work.

* * *

When Harry arrived at 63 Oxford Avenue, he could hardly believe his eyes. A sparkling mansion lay in front of him, with cast iron gates and sprawling gardens. He had been debating whether or not to arrive by plane and drop with a parachute, but after viewing the estate on Kingsman files, he had decided that something discreet was far more appropriate. The limo dropped had dropped him off a block away from the property, and so now here he was. His glasses lenses showed no sign of video surveillance of any sort on the outer perimeter of the building, and so Harry did a quick jog around the building, sketching out various entry points in his mind. At some period, he noticed an open window on what looked like the fifth floor on the left wing of the building, and upon further investigation, determined that it was the best entry option.

Harry adjusted the cuff link on his right wrist, aiming it at the window's ledge. With his other hand, he fired it, and a thin but sturdy industrial cable launched out. The grappling hook on the end fastened on the ledge with a sharp click, and Harry began to ascend. The walls of the mansion were, for the most part, made up of granite stone. The edges provided small but convenient footholds for Harry to push off on. Once he reached the window, he unfastened the hook, and upon pressing the cuff link again, the cable reeled in and the hook disappeared into the folds of his suit. He peered into the window carefully. It appeared that he was overlooking some sort of bizarre mix of a modern style dining room and library mashed up together. Comfortable looking armchairs swathed in white leather littered the large room, and a long table was set out in the middle with silver platters laid out on it. Shelves and shelves of bookshelves lined the walls. Harry could make out some of the titles.

His attention was suddenly drawn to the area beside him. Just to his left was a tall-backed armchair. He could scarcely but surely make out the top of someone's head over the top of the chair. Craning his neck, he realized it was Hunter. Her nose was buried in a book, a look of sheer focus burning in her eyes. Harry shifted a bit, adjusting his uncomfortable position on the window sill. He prepared to slip into the room when he heard a click. He didn't even bother looking at the gun pointed at him. Hunter held up her index finger before settling it back onto the trigger. They sat silently until Hunter looked up from her book.

"Sorry about that, just _had _to finish this chapter." She motioned towards the novel. "It's really great actually, maybe I'll let you borrow it sometime." Harry stared at her in perplexion. Setting the novel down carefully, she met Harry's gaze. "Right then, where were we?" She thought for a moment. "Oh yes. Mr. Hart, pleasure to see you again." Harry stayed silent. His knees were starting to cramp from being in the same awkward position for so long. "Well?" Hunter asked impatiently. "What are you still doing on my window?" She still had her pistol trained on him. "Oh," she finally sighed. "Where _are _my manners today. Come in, come in please." She beckoned him in, smiling brightly. Harry took one last glance at the gun.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he asked finally.

"I don't suppose so, Mr. Hart. Come on now," she said, pointing at the table with the dishes laid out. "Your dinner's getting a bit cold." She giggled a bit, which took Harry by surprise. It just seemed so… un-Hunter-ish. "And you look ridiculous." With that, she turned her back on him, sauntering towards the table. Harry took the opportunity to aim a stun bullet at her with his watch. Before he could blink, a bullet whizzed past his fingertips and the watch face shattered. "Don't even think about it, darling."

Harry couldn't help it. He was absolutely smitten.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it… I really like the cuff link thing, what do you think? How about a whole new line of Kingsman weaponry? Oh man. Anyways, my dream room is a half-library half-kitchen/dining room so I can eat and read at the same time. Like the idea?**

**Thanks so much for reading. Follow to stay up-to-date, fav if you enjoyed it, and review please!**

**-happynomnom**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- **

* * *

"Now Harry," Hunter began, swirling her drink. "I believe you have some questions for me. And just a heads up, I've cut the automatic connection between you and Merlin, so we can talk in private. If you need to speak to him, just call him manually. I'm sure you understand." Harry bit back a sharp retort. The two were sitting at opposite ends of the table. Platters of steaming food were lay out in front of him- soups, meats, sauces… the mouth-watering aromas were overpowering, but Harry managed to ignore them. He knew as a gentleman, he should accept Hunter's 'hospitality', but in this scenario, he doubted he was required to apply his principles. All the same, just to be polite, he ate a small portion of some kind of fish. He had a difficult time not inhaling the food, it was so delicious. And besides, he hadn't eaten since six in the morning.

"How do you know about Kingsman?" he asked after a few moments, after he helped himself to another portion of fish. "And how can you predict my moves before I even make them?"

"I'll answer your second question first. You're extremely predictable, Harry." Harry felt outraged. "Well, I mean," Hunter corrected, "in the sense that you have a very logical mind." Harry gestured for her to explain. "Okay, let's start with how I knew you'd come to find me. It takes ten hours to fly from the city we were in yesterday to Kingsman HQ. Furthermore, you probably spent around two hours getting refreshed and debriefing Merlin. It took you three hours to get here by car, and half an hour surveying the property. Therefore, if you left at two a.m. last night, you would arrive here at five-thirty, give or take a half hour." She glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. "We sat down at five forty-six, so my best guess is that my reasoning was correct." Harry remained silent. "As for how I knew _where _you would enter- I purposely made sure to close and lock every entry point in this building except for that window," she explained. "So, based on logic, the best entry point would be exactly that window, for obvious reasons." Harry couldn't argue. "Finally, if your enemy turned their back on you, what's the first thing you would do?"

"Shoot them." Realization dawned on Harry. He'd been set up.

"Exactly." She shrugged. "And if that wasn't enough, the mirror on the wall over there gave it away." She motioned towards a medium-sized vanity mirror mounted on the wall. "I could see your reflection."

"Clever," Harry grudgingly admitted.

"Thank you. If you want my advice, it'd be this- be more irrational."

"In what sense?"

"Well…" she thought for a moment. Harry noticed her cheeks flush slightly. "I was totally caught by surprise when you _so_ graciously bestowed upon me a token of your infatuation." It took Harry a minute to understand. Despite himself, a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"I do apologize, but it was uncontrollable."

"A gentleman should be able to control himself in any situation." Harry winced slightly, immediately reminded of the loss of control he had felt in the church. How much he had _wanted _to kill those people. How they all deserved to die. Hunter realized this just as he was thinking it, and her expression became apologetic. "Oh god, Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in that way."

"No," he said, waving her off. "It's true. I'm sorry."

"Let's continue," Hunter said awkwardly, changing the subject. "As for how I know about Kingsman… You don't know?" Harry gave the slightest shake of his head. She frowned slightly, leaning back into her chair. "Hm. Well, first things first." Hunter picked up a thin silver remote sitting beside her plate. Pressing a button in the center, a blue hologram suddenly appeared a few feet in the air, providing a floating screen separating Harry from Hunter. "Merlin," she commanded. To Harry's shock, the hologram blinked and began showing live footage of Merlin. He was typing away furiously on a keyboard.

"That can't be real," Harry insisted.

"Call him," Hunter challenged. Harry pressed a button on his earpiece, connecting to Merlin.

"Galahad, is everything okay?" Merlin said into his mic. Harry watched in fascination as the Merlin on the screen spoke in perfect sync with the Merlin replying to Harry- in fact, the replying Merlin was slightly delayed.

"Impossible," Harry whispered. "Nothing, Merlin," he said into his mic. On screen, Merlin made a face before turning off his mic.

"Want to see Eggsy?" Hunter asked quietly. Without waiting for a reply, she spoke. "Switch to Eggsy." The screen blinked, switching to a blurry and slightly grainy view of a handsome young man in a suit walking in a dark street. Even though Harry steeled himself, he felt a sharp tug of pain in his chest. Eggsy was taller, more muscular. He was surprised to find how much he had missed the cocky teenager. It had been four months since he had last seen Eggsy. Merlin frequently updated Harry on his well-being, but Harry hadn't actually seen him for what felt like forever.

Merlin had sent Eggsy on a mission a few days ago, in Shanghai. Hunter had turned the footage on just as Eggsy began fighting three masked men, who had been previously trailing behind him. Obviously, the men were no match for Eggsy, despite their numbers. Harry smiled fondly when he saw Eggsy's weapon of choice- an umbrella. Eggsy proceeded to kick their asses. Long after Hunter turned off the footage, Harry stood, frozen, staring at where Eggsy's face had been moments before. His hand dropped back to his side.

Hunter watched his response to seeing Eggsy curiously. Something inside her softened. To Hunter, Harry seemed sort of… she had a hard time explaining it. Strong, fiercely loyal, brave, yes. But also… slightly detached- it literally seemed as if he kept his emotions in a tiny locked box. In the time she had begun to watch him, she'd never seen him look… so emotionally affected, except when Lancelot had died a few months earlier. Even then, for the most part, he had kept his emotions in check.

"How?" Harry uttered finally. He didn't meet her gaze. Hunter didn't reply at first. She beckoned to him, crossing her legs.

"Come closer." Harry reluctantly approached her. He stopped a metre or so away. She shook her head. "Closer." Harry took a step forward. She let out a frustrated grumble. "Closer. Like, a lot closer." Harry's neutral expression twitched slightly as he closed the space. She reached up to his face from where she was still sitting, and he backed away slightly. She rolled her eyes, waving a hand. "Fine, it's your choice." Harry clenched his teeth, exhaling. He moved forward, and to his surprise, Hunter suddenly whipped off his glasses. His hand shot out, but she stopped him.

She raised the glasses up to the light, peering. A moment later, she tapped the corner of the right lense, inserting her nail into a small crevice between where the leg of the glasses connected with the frame. There was a tiny pop and a miniscule chip fell into Hunter's outstretched palm. She looked up at him. Harry remained silent. "My finest nanotechnology creation."

"What does it do?"

"Sends out powerful signals. Very, very powerful signals. It'll locate and intercept the nearest video surveillance footage from it, and transmit the footage at my command." She shrugged. "Obviously, it has some major flaws. Only works if the person I want to see is wearing the glasses, and if there are any cameras nearby. Take the last Lancelot. James. He hated the glasses, never wanted to wear them. I was never able to monitor him." She held the chip out to Harry. He took it gently and promptly snapped it beneath his fingers, letting the pieces fall to the ground. Hunter glared at him. "Those are expensive to make, you know."

"How the bloody hell did you get them in there?" He didn't bother to apologize for his use of language. He was furious. She exhaled again, sighing through her nose.

"Follow me, please." Harry didn't move. She swore quietly. "Stop being so difficult." Harry felt his façade melt at her penetrating gaze and glared back. She smirked. "Professional." Harry tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. She examined him, before adding,"And handsome."

"Thank you," he responded, expression darkening. Hunter stood up, and Harry couldn't help but admire her as well. She was wearing another dress- this one was dark red, the colour of his favourite wine- Château Le Pin Pomerol, 1999. It was beautiful and elegant. The silk wrapped around her upper body, the neckline high and stretching across her defined shoulders. The bottom ended at her knees, a-lining out from her narrow waist. Her hair was done up in the usual glossy ponytail, if not a little higher than usual. "And may I add that you look simply ravishing in that colour."

"Hm," Hunter managed, biting her lip to keep the growing smile under control. Harry didn't return her smile. She grimaced. "If you want to know more, I suggest you come with me. Otherwise…" She waved a hand at the still open window Harry had entered through. "You can leave, I guess." Harry gave her a wry smile. He had to hand it to her- she had him trapped.

"Lead the way."

* * *

**Just wanted to give a _HUMONGOUS_ thank you for all the support. Hope this chapter was okay… I had severe, severe writer's block. I had to rewrite this chapter like, six times. One involved a huge fight with various silverware, one involved smut, one involved both… yeah. It'll get interesting in the chapter after next, I swear. Please tell me how I did, because I might redo this one again, I just wanted to post something for all you guys. **

**Again, huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, faved, or even just read this story. Really appreciate it! **

Just a side note, to Figments of Delusion (your Kingsman story is awesome by the way): Hope I answered your question in this chapter!

And to 123Books (your Kingsman story is awesome as well): Hope I answered like, one question. More will be revealed soon… *spooky voice*

And additional thanks to TheSparklyOverlord, spiritofawatergoddess, StrawberryWine36, and cutiestiles for your reviews!

**I think that's all for now. Really hope you guys enjoyed the update, tell me what you thought about it! Until next time, my friends. **

-happynomnom


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-**

* * *

She thanked Harry as he held open the door for him, ever the gentleman. She still had her gun, which was clenched tightly in her right hand. Harry's glasses were grasped in her left.

They walked through a hallway with a long display case. Harry squinted at the tiny objects inside, struggling to make them out.

"Paper cranes," Hunter murmured. Harry gave her a sardonic look. She pointed, tugging at his sleeve. "Look closer," she insisted. He complied, peering at the miniscule origami creations.

There must have been thousands of them, all in different colours. They were so small that you could fit four on your pinky fingernail. "You made these yourself?" he asked.

"Yes. I've always been fascinated by nanotechnology. When I was younger, making tiny paper cranes in my spare time was sort of a way to practice and relate, I suppose." The cranes got smaller and smaller as they progressed down the hall. "Handmade, of course." Her voice was filled with pride. The last few cranes had a magnifying glass suspended over them because they were so small. They reached the end of the corridor. A large metal door barred the way. Hunter pulled a small device out of her pocket, sliding it across a scanner beside the door. There was a beep and a small console slid out of a slit underneath the scanner. Hunter pressed her finger onto the console, and it read her fingerprint. Another device scanned her retina. There was another one that was voice recognition. One after another. Finally, there was a ding and the doors slid open.

"Tight security," Harry remarked.

"Well… I think it's quite reasonable," she responded smugly. Harry didn't understand until he stepped into the room. He struggled to keep from gaping.

Walls and walls of weapons and gadgets. Sleek grenades, shiny knives and elegant pistols. Long, slender communicators, complicated looking computers. "Those," Hunter explained, gesturing to a pair of goggles mounted on the wall, "have been upgraded." She grinned, pulling out a small case. "Night-vision contact lenses." She threw it at Harry, who caught it deftly between two fingers. Valentine Enterprise was emblazoned on the back. "Obviously, I didn't produce all of this. I'm mostly just the designer." She continued walking. "Though I must add, I spent a good few years of my life pulling all-nighters."

Harry took another moment to marvel, itching to get his hands on one of those fancy looking detonators. "Those are the rocket-stiletto prototypes I was using the other day," Hunter said, pointing at a pair of high heels. Harry noticed that all the technology displayed seemed to be organized into a specific group, assembled on one wall each. This proved correct when, to Harry's distaste, he saw a familiar pair of prosthetic legs displayed in a glass case. They shone brightly, catching the light. The razor sharp ends glinted threateningly.

"Now, _there's _a good story," Hunter said, gesturing towards the case. "That's Gazelle's spare pair."

"Your design." Hunter nodded. He stepped forward, taking a closer look at the surrounding technology, looking for the small chip. There it was, in the far right corner. The SIM card that turned everyone into a psycho killer. Hunter followed his gaze.

"I didn't design those," she whispered softly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I didn't design those. I never would have. Valentine tried to make me, but I refused. What he wanted with them was so sickening. I couldn't possibly agree to it. All those innocent people…"

"But I see it was okay to kill all those government officials and design the rest of the system," Harry responded dryly.

"First of all, _after _he explained. Valentine was a genius. A mad, and extremely questionable genius, but a genius all the same." There was a beep. "And second of all, what do you mean about the government officials?"

"You organized a solo attack a few days ago, or have you forgotten?" Harry asked, a cold feeling settling in his stomach at her expression of complete confusion.

"I didn't do that," she insisted.

"There's footage." Hunter hesitated, thinking. Finally, she shook her head.

"I honestly have no idea what you're on about."

"You killed eight people."

"That's ridiculous," she protested, face paling. "I've never killed anybody directly before." There was another beep. Harry pinpointed the sound coming from the far left wall, where a large flat-screen TV was mounted. The screen read 99%. Hunter shook her head again. "Maybe we'll get some answers from this," she said.

"From what?"

"I'm surprised you still haven't asked what I have to do with Valentine Enterprises." Hunter beckoned for Harry to follow her.

"I figured you'd answer in due time."

"You figured correct. Like I said. Valentine was a genius."

"How so?" Hunter looked him straight on.

"Harry, do you honestly think that he shot you with a dart by accident?" Harry let her words sink in. He pressed his lips together before shaking his head. "Valentine knew that yes, global warming and humans being a virus was a problem and such, but that was more like… his decoy problem."

"I don't quite understand." There was a final beep, and the screen read 100%.

"Valentine left a message for me to deliver to you. It was heavily encrypted, and only I have the code. It took a while to decode, which is why I didn't show it to you earlier." She exhaled. "He promised that all your questions would be answered. So… here goes nothing." The lights flicked off suddenly, plunging the room into total darkness, and Hunter let out a little shriek. Harry prepared himself for an unseen enemy erupting from the walls, but nothing came.

There was silence.

"Sorry, I'm a bit afraid of the dark," she muttered awkwardly a few moments later. Harry bit back a chuckle.

"Fancy that. The hunter is afraid of the dark." He felt a sharp pain in his side where Hunter elbowed him. She was breathing heavily, almost to the point of hyperventilation. Harry realized how much she was actually freaking out. "Breathe through your nose and out through your mouth," he advised quietly. Several seconds later, her breathing calmed.

"Thanks," she muttered. "Anyways." The screen clicked on, and Hunter visibly relaxed. Harry resisted the urge to pat her shoulder. "Here we go, then…" Harry returned his attention to the screen, as the camera lense focused on a familiar man sitting on a leather sofa. He wore a silver ensemble this time, a hat perched sideways on his head.

It was Valentine.

* * *

**The paper crane thing is actually one of my real hobbies- I did, in fact, hand-make a paper crane so small you basically had to use a magnifying glass to see it clearly. :D  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter (more of a filler chapter, really... so sorry if it was a bit boring). Feel free to leave a comment, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!**

_**Next chapter: Valentine swears a lot, explains what the hell is going on, and swears some more. Also, Harry realizes he has to return to HQ and recruit the help of a certain someone... a certain someone who happens to think he's dead. XD**_

**Until next time. AND THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, AND FAVED! **

-happynomnom


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-**

* * *

"Mr. DeVille!" Valentine cried cheerfully. He paused. "Wait, should I call you Harry? Or Mr. Hart?" He looked sideways, off camera. "Gazelle!" He made a face. "Gazelle, what should I call him?"

"Galahad," she called boredly. The camera panned out, showing the both of them.

"What? Bullshit. I'm calling him… Mr. Hart, 'cause we're polite and shit. Hey, wait a second. I fucked shit up. Can we start the tape again?" Valentine frowned.

"No."

"Goddamnit. Okay. Anyways." Valentine cleared his throat. "Hope you're doing well and shit. Sorry about shooting you in the head, it was kinda necessary." He shrugged. "And it was fun. But that's not the point. Hunter is probably standing beside you right now, slightly less confused than you should be." He did a little wave. Hunter snorted.

"I'm probably dead right now," Valentine continued, sounding sad. "I probably died some super heroic death. But that's also besides the point."

"Get on with it," Harry heard himself mutter. Hunter smiled.

"You better open your fucking ears, Mr. Hart. Because I'm going to say this once and only once. There is some crazy shit happening. But let me start from the beginning."

* * *

"About three years ago, I met a man who goes by the name of Marcus Whitman. He was a nasty guy, that one. Fucked a lot of shit up. Major control freak. Anyways, about a month after I met him at a convention, he invited me to coffee. And 'cause I'm a nice guy, I said sure. I'm a nice guy, aren't I?"

"Very nice," Gazelle answered smoothly, looking up from the seat.

Hunter was listening beside Harry, hovering over his shoulder. She smelled like pine- a woodsy smell with just a hint of vanilla, perhaps her shampoo.

"I know." Valentine chuckled. "Anyways, so here we went, out to coffee, and he suddenly starts chatting up a storm. He's going on and on, but the bottom line is he wants world domination. Like, what the fuck, right? I barely know this guy, and his first real conversation is about his plans for world domination. Not your typical cafe conversation. And the only reason he's letting me in on it is because I've got the brains and the money." Valentine's demeanor shifted, suddenly turning dark.

"His plans were vicious and savage. I refused right off the bat, taking it as some kind of cruel joke. But he sure wasn't joking." Valentine sighed. "If I had known what he would do, I would've gotten Gazelle to kill him right away."

Gazelle scowled, crossing her legs, making a soft swish as she moved.

He shook his head. "We should've killed him the first chance we got. I never did think he was completely sane, you know. He was a madman."

"Anyways, years passed, I graduated. Didn't hear nothing from him. And then one day, my security system picked up a threat. Now, my security system can do whatever the fuck it wants. Sometimes it counts a racoon on the lawn as a threat, but other times… it counts something that doesn't directly affect me at all. No. This time, it picked up a threat that involved the entire world."

Hunter raised a brow, pursing her lips together. Harry's attention flickered between the screen and Hunter. He seemed to catch every subtle movement of hers.

_Get yourself together, Harry_, he scolded himself as he forced his attention to Valentine and Gazelle.

"Whitman never did graduate. He disappeared in the midst of completing his masters in soldier nanotechnologies- dramatically improving military soldier protection and survivability capabilities. Nobody ever questioned it really. He was crazy enough that people thought he might've just decided to move to Canada or something."

Harry narrowed his eyes. Crazy, equally, unpredictable. Unpredictably equally bad.

"Unfortunately, this was not the case. My security system- V-Glass, informed me that in fact, Whitman had dropped out because he had discovered something big. Whitman was creating tiny little microchips. He probably got the idea while he was in university, working with soldier nanotech 'n all. The chip needed to be embedded in one's forehead. The moment it was, Whitman had complete control over a person, from their actions, thoughts, and even perception. The chip sent direct signals to the neural system, and from a center control panel, he could issue commands in binary. He conducted many experiments- and the microchip was 100% effective."

"However, one particular experiment was not 100% effective _at first. _It involved a person who was schizophrenic. He was extremely aggressive and just barely controlled. After the microchip was embedded in his skull, it took fifteen minutes and thirty-three seconds for him to begin responding to commands."

"Now, this is where I come in. Think about it like this, Mr. Hart. This tiny chip could be fired from large distances, at anyone, really. Imagine- once that chip was activated, Whitman had total control over the individual. Take… The Queen, for example. If Whitman managed to get one of those things in her head, Her Royal Highness probably wouldn't even realize it until it was far too late and had given up the throne to the guy. Pretty scary imagining the things he could accomplish with that tiny chip."

Gazelle played with the cuffs of her black dress shirt. Her lips formed in a tight line. She was clearly not happy about this Whitman character.

"I sent Gazelle to observe Whitman. Lo and behold he was residing in an enormous estate, guarded by basically, a few medium-sized armies. Top-notch technology everywhere. My guess is he got the funding from a couple of billionaires with his chip in their head. Gazelle barely got out of there alive."

Gazelle huffed softly in the background.

"We tried everything to get in there. We sent in dozens of people. Assassins, spies, anybody who was willing to try. They never returned. Gazelle was the only one who came back, and that was 'cause she didn't even go into the estate."

"We tried bribing the soldiers of Whitman's armies. They didn't even respond, no matter how much I offered. I later realized that it was because Whitman was controlling them into complete and utter obedience and loyalty. He sent his little brain-washed- literally- servants to do his bidding. And his empire slowly grew. He needed to be stopped."

"I almost gave up. And then Gazelle suggested that we give Whitman a taste of his own medicine. So that's how V-Day became more than just a concept."

"We only had one chance to get it right. And that chance was wholly based off of that one test I mentioned earlier- the one where the guy with schizophrenia. His inhibitions were already next to nothing, and his aggression levels were pumped up pretty high. So, I thought, why not do the same?"

"Tada, my SIM cards were born. Like I said to you the day I shot you-" Valentine paused, snorting. "Sorry, it's still really funny. Anyways, like I said, the SIM cards sent out a neurological wave that trigger the centres of aggression and switch off inhibitance."

"The goal was to focus a particularly strong wave over Whitman's estate. We placed the SIM cards around the estate, buried in the grass and such, and we also made sure that the majority of his army received the cards as well. The hope was that the waves from my SIM card would cancel out, or at least, prevail over Whitman's microchips."

"Well, if you're watching this, then I failed." Valentine hesitated. "I'm probably dead. Otherwise I would've come to find you again myself, Mr. Hart. But I promise you, you're in good hands if Hunter's got your back." He tried for a smile, but it was rather forced.

"Also, as for why I kidnapped all of those celebrities and politicians, think about it this way: if I asked them to basically willingly allow global genocide, how easy would it be for Whitman asked them willingly to jump on his bandwagon? One of the only disadvantages of his microchip, we later discovered, was that it's unable to track sound transmissions and such, unlike my chip- the one used to counteract the waves from the SIM card."

"So if, in the case, a particular individual agreed to be part of Whitman's plans, God knows why, then I would be able to make their face explode." Gazelle smiled. "And as for the ones that didn't agree, I decided to keep them safe, just in case."

"Now. You must be wondering, Mr. Hart." Harry's heart beated a little faster when Valentine seemed to look directly at him. "What does this have to do with you?"

Harry agreed.

"Well, I'm asking you- and your little organization, Kingsman- to save the world."

* * *

**WHEW. **I'm so sorry for the big hiatus on this story- I got _soooooo _stuck. But the plot's all mapped out now, and I know what I'm doing, so chapters should be updated more frequently now. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO STUCK WITH ME FOR THIS, and cheers to my beta reader, 123Books. Leave a review! And thanks for all the favs and follows.

Next time: Harry has to get back to Kingsman HQ, and he has to meet with someone who he hasn't seen for a very long time… *cough cough Eggsy cough cough*

-happynomnom


End file.
